This invention relates to a system for changing the tooling carried by the arm of a robot. More particularly, this invention relates to such a system which can be rapidly operated either automatically at a docking station or manually.
The arm or arms of a robot carry tooling or the like so that a specific operation can be performed on a specific workpiece at a workstation. It is often necessary to change the tooling carried by the robot so that a different operation can be performed by the robot at the workstation or at a new workstation. Historically, when a changing of the tooling was required, a plurality of screws or other fasteners had to be manually removed, which took a great deal of time resulting in down time for the robots. However, it is desirable that the tooling being carried by the robot can be quickly disconnected from the robot and new tooling quickly connected thereto so as to minimize the non-production time of the robot.
One currently known robot tool changing system is typified by that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,524. There, a coupling device is disclosed which includes an inner assembly attached to the arm of the robot and a mating outer assembly attached to the tool. A piston is carried by the inner assembly and is activated to cause radial movement of a plurality of balls which are mounted in a retainer of the inner assembly beneath a cam ring of the outer assembly such that the assemblies are locked together upon activation of the piston.
Such a system required the manufacture and assembly of a number of components to precise manufacturing tolerances. Thus, such systems were quite expensive and, at times, did not accurately lock the two components. A device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,501 attempted to improve the system; however, these systems still have their short comings. Specifically, the pneumatic or other power required to attach or disconnect the tooling must be carried by the robot thereby adding weight, costs, and inefficiency to operate the system. Moreover, these systems cannot be manually operated which would be important at least in times of loss of power or failure of the pneumatic operating system.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a system which can automatically and quickly change the tooling carried by the arm of a robot.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system, as above, which may also be manually operated without the need for external power or separate tools.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system, as above, which is operable during times of emergency stops at the work area.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a system, as above, which can be operated at a docking station which carries the required external power sources for automatic operation of the system.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a system, as above, wherein the docking station is provided with the proper tooling by means of the robotic program.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a system, as above, which is easily and efficiently operated and is less expensive to manufacture and maintain.
These and other objects of the present invention, as well as the advantages thereof over existing prior art forms, which will become apparent from the description to follow, are accomplished by the improvements hereinafter described and claimed.
In general, a system for attaching a tool head to a robot includes a locking mechanism carried by the robot and having a slot movable from a first position to a second position. The tool head includes a key assembly having a key which is positionable in the slot when the slot is in the first position. The key is held in the slot when the slot is in the second position.
The system may be operated manually or automatically by depressing a first button to extend the key to a first position where it may be received by the locking mechanism, then depressing a second button to hold the key at a second position in the locking mechanism, and then releasing the buttons to attach the tool head to the locking mechanism.
A preferred exemplary system for changing the tooling carried by the arm of a robot incorporating the concepts of the present invention is shown by way of example in the accompanying drawings without attempting to show all the various forms and modifications in which the invention might be embodied, the invention being measured by the appended claims and not by the details of the specification.